


Distraction

by imagine__anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Smut, TikTok, Top Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine__anime/pseuds/imagine__anime
Summary: WARNING: ⚠️Mature scenes, 18+ only⚠️-----------------------------When you walk into Tendo's room he doesn't even bother to look up from his Shōnen Jump magazine. You have a plan to distract him but that idea quickly backfires when he takes control.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 65
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	Distraction

You walk into your boyfriend's room eagerly wanting a kiss from him or maybe something more. Though when you open his door he doesn’t even look your way. He’s too busy reading his Shonen Jump magazine. You start to pout but then an idea crosses your mind. Slowly you crawl up onto the bed and straddle his waist. Your lean down and wiggle yourself underneath the magazine so your right in front of his face. Then you teasingly place a long kiss on his lope that he can’t help but respond too. “Angel,” he groans warningly into your mouth.

“Yes, Satori,” you reply with a smirk kissing his harder and swiping your tongue along his bottom lip. He lets out a groan once more and you hear the magazine being thrown to the floor as he deepens the kiss.

He straightens up from his relaxed position taking control of the kiss swiftly. Easing his hands down your side he cups your ass pulling you closer to him. The motion causes you to moan into his mouth. Now it's his turn to smirk knowing he has total control over you now.

You grind slowly against the growing bulge in his pants that is pressing against your core. At the motion, Tendo bites fiercely down on your bottom lip. Angling his head down his lips leave your mouth to trail wet kisses across your jaw and down your neck. You let out a shaky breath leaning you head to the side giving more access to your soft skin. When his hands reach up to tweak your peaked nipple through your shirt, you could have cried out in joy.

Not wanting to wait a minute longer you reach down between the two of you and find your way into his boxers. Your hand barely wraps around his cock, but you squeeze it anyway, invoking a moan from Tendo’s lips. He lifts his head back to your mouth, slipping his velvety tongue into your mouth as you slowly move your hand across his length. As you swipe your thumb over the moist tip teasing him, Tendo groans once more, then in an instant flip you both over causing you to lose grip on his cock.

Hovering over you Tendo dives back into your neck smothering it in open-mouthed kisses. Without asking he pulls your shirt over your head, and you whimper at the feeling of his mouth closing around your nipple while his other hand slowly massages the other breast. His fingers don’t linger for long and soon they're trailing down your exposed sides, grazing lightly over your abdomen before reaching the place you needed his hand the most.

As he pulls the zipper to your jeans down he slips your panties to the side. To no surprise, his hand finds you wet and ready for him as he slides a single finger into your core, just as he switches his mouth to your other breast giving it just as much attention as the other. You moan quietly rocking against his hand, your own hand digging into his hair silently urging him not to stop.

Another finger slips into you and his long fingers thrust into you triggering sighs of pleasure to leave your lips. And as he adds a third finger to your core and curves them against your walls, you throw your head back feeling your orgasm hit you violently and quickly. You look back up to see Tendo suck one finger covered in your juices into his mouth. The sight could not have been more perfect, but now you needed something a little more filling than his slim fingers. Reaching out you tug on his shirt, locking eyes with him, expressing your intense longing for him through the stare alone.

Without wasting a moment Tendo finally pulls off his shirt and fully takes off your jeans, he smoothly rolls a condom and lines his self up with your still dripping folds. He looks down into your eyes taking in every swirl of color and emotion in them, as he enters you filling you up beyond belief. You groan painfully as he shifts inside you, your walls naturally clamping around him. He moves slowly at first knowing he has to let you adjust to his size first, but soon he those soft thrusts become brutal plunges.

Gripping your hair in his hands he claims your lips and he drives into you mercilessly. Wrap your legs around his waist tilting your hips to meet each thrust he gives you. Your hands grip his back piercing his skin with your nails as he skillfully brings you to your second orgasm of the night. Through your orgasm he leans back grabbing your waits, going after his own release. His thrust becoming shorter, choppier before you watch as he arches his back exploding inside of you.

Collapsing on top of you, Tendo rests his head on your heaving breast. His red hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead and your body. “Better than reading your magazine?” you ask slyly.

He raises his head to meet your eyes and smiles at you. Pulling out of you he crawls over you, taking your lips into his. “Much better, Angel.”


End file.
